A Happy Home
by gg42
Summary: McKinley's Purity Centre is pleased to announce the adoption of four of its long term residents. McKinley has a long proud history of providing happy homes for innocents and this week is no exception as four fresh faced freshmen, Kurt, Sam, Tina and Brittany will be joining the home of one of McKinley's own patrons, and successful local businessman, Burt Hummel.
1. Kurt & Sam's first weeks

**Pairings**: Kurt/Sam/Burt, Burt/Sam, Burt/Kurt  
**Ratings**: NC17  
**Warnings**: Pseudo incest, dub con, somnophilia, daddy kink, innocence kink. Edited excerpts are taken from another of my stories, Such A Comfort To Me, which includes parent-child incestuous sex.  
**  
Summary**: McKinley's Purity Centre is pleased to announce the adoption of four of its long term residents. McKinley has a long proud history of providing happy homes for innocents and this week is no exception as four fresh faced freshmen, Kurt, Sam, Tina and Brittany will be joining the home of one of McKinley's own patrons, and successful local businessman, Burt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt was lucky. He knew that. Being adopted finally from McKinley's Purity Centre had been wonderful but having his three friends adopted alongside him by the same man had been nothing short of a blessing. Kurt knew nothing of his birth parents but he had now he had a real family, and that included his good friends Tina, Sam, and Brittany.

In their new home, the girls had their own room separate from the boys. Tina and Brittany didn't mind sharing seeing as they'd all come from a large dormitory at McKinley. Now Kurt only shared with Sam. It was nice not to be alone. That had been something Kurt had worried about, if adoption ever eventuated. Luckily Burt had wanted the four of them to join his family.

Burt, or Daddy as he preferred to be called, already had two other adopted daughters, Rachel and Santana, both seniors at West Lima High but his older children were all in an out of state college, leaving the house too empty for Daddy's liking.

The first week had been an easy one to settle into. All four sixteen year olds started at West Lima High but kept to themselves, the group automatically sticking together amongst so many strangers. The older girls, their new sisters, kept their distance though. With a final semester to go, they had their future to focus on rather than bonding with the freshmen which Kurt could understand.

To help them all feel at home, Daddy kept up with their inspections every second night, just as they'd been conducted at McKinley but where Mr Schuester had always had a bored look on his face as each of the boys took their turn lying unclothed on their beds and pulling their legs up to their chests, Daddy was keenly interested, checking them carefully for cleanliness before tucking them in to sleep.

By the second week, Daddy taken to reading aloud to Kurt and Sam as they disrobed before taking up their inspection form. However, the choice of reading material was not exactly what Kurt had expected. Admittedly, he knew his education had been sheltered - just a few days at a regular school was enough to realize that his knowledge of the lewd was lacking going by the terms tossed around in the locker room – but he was surprised to feel so affected by Daddy's stories.

_"__Oh sweet Jesus, you feel so good, boy. So tight,"_ Daddy read out loud as Sam pulled off his loose jeans and Kurt started to unbutton his own shirt.

_"Uh, I love it," the boy whimpered. He could feel only the throbbing heat inside him and the warm balls resting against him, his father's weight bearing down on that single point of contact, driving in deeper than ever before._

"Oh, sweet boy," his dad sighed as he pulled back and pushed inside once more, trying not to overload himself, wanting to make this last. The boy mewled when his lover set a slow and steady pace, driving home, holding his hips in a tight grasp.

After a few minutes, his father had to drop to one knee to give his legs a break, but pushed forward and flung an arm over the boy's shoulder, pulling his face to the side to kiss. He sucked on his boy's tongue as he continued to fuck in and out steadily from behind.

Kurt rocked from foot to foot as the heat under his skin spread to his puppy, making it thicken as he shimmied out of his tight jeans. He needed to get out of his clothes but then Daddy would see how puppy was misbehaving. Kurt quickly pushed his pants and underwear to the floor.  
_  
The boy whimpered as his body jerked in time with the thrusting, his own dick swinging freely while his hands remained stuck in place to keep his balance. He desperately needed to touch himself, to ease the pressure building in his balls. His dad was glued to his back, arms wrapped around his torso as the pace picked up, and the slightly hollow smack of hips slamming into his ass echoed off the room's walls._

_"I love you so much, baby."_

"Uh, Uh, Uh. Ohhh, daddy," the boy moaned. "God, I love you too." His father fell against his back with a particularly deep shove and the boy's hand shot out sideways, his stability immediately compromised. They dropped to the bed in tandem with a combined "Oof," and a chuckle.

His dad pulled his arms out from underneath, gathering up the boy's hands instead, stretching them above his head and pinning his palms to the mattress. He pistoned his cock in and out the boy's hole. 

Kurt lay back on the bed and took a deep breath before lifting his legs up and tugging them closer to his chest. Between his legs his puppy was sticking up, bobbing with every sentence that Daddy read. _  
_  
_"Hooooh," his dad cried out. "Oh fuck. Take it, take it, baby." The boy closed his eyes with satisfaction as his father's come splashed inside him._

"Baby," he whispered in his boy's ear as he lay over top of his back, relishing the wet feel of his sated cock sliding slightly inside. "Hmm, so good, baby. You want some of that for yourself, baby boy?"

_The boy hummed in agreement before his dad rolled them, so the boy was splayed over top, with his father's dick still snug inside him and his own cock pointing to the ceiling waiting to be stroked._

Kurt didn't know what was wrong with him. The imagery was searing into his brain of an older man touching him like that. A pulse of warm liquid oozed out of his puppy, dribbling down the length of him. Kurt gulped down a deep breath. His puppy had never reacted like this before an inspection. He was suddenly torn whether he wanted Daddy to see him like this or to do something about it. He didn't hear Daddy put the reading tablet down until he was murmuring to Sam, talking to him as he made the visual inspection. Kurt watched him smooth a hand along his roommate's shin and wrap around Sam's ankle as he helped Sam lower his legs and get under the covers. A rush of envy flooded through Kurt and he grasped behind his knees tighter, inadvertently spreading his cheeks and making his puppy stand up straighter. He wanted that attention from Daddy. Sam's puppy wasn't anywhere near as stiff as his was and he suddenly wanted Daddy to notice it.

"Well, let's see you then, kiddo," Daddy said as he turned around. "Woah, look at that," he said proudly as Kurt's puppy twitched and he flushed with pride. "You liked that story, didn't you?" Daddy's warm broad hand patted Kurt's stretched hamstring and slipped down towards his butt.

Kurt nodded and felt his puppy drip more fluid onto his balls.

"You're making a mess, boy," Daddy warned. His thumb stroked over Kurt's taunt thigh. "Is this how hard you can get? Hmm?"

Kurt shrugged awkwardly, pulling his knees to his chest, making his whole body rock upwards.

"Shall we find out?" Daddy's hand wrapped around Kurt's puppy and stroked him slowly.

Kurt whimpered eagerly. He'd never been touched like this before and it felt wonderful. Across the room, Sam lay propped up on an elbow watching them.

"I bet he can get bigger!" Sam chimed in. Daddy chuckled and kept pulling at Kurt's puppy slowly.

"Yeah? Have you seen it big?" Daddy asked while eyeing Sam. Sam shook his head, his own hand cupping himself over the blankets. "You wanna help?" he asked Sam. "Is that okay, Kurt?"

"Yeah," both boys grunted out at the same time and Sam flung back his blankets eagerly.

"Keep doing this for me, okay kiddo?" Daddy asked of Sam who stood there naked with his own fattening puppy. Sam's hand, although smaller, felt just as good when it tightened around Kurt and squeezed him a few times before starting to pump the shaft.

Daddy's hand pulled at Kurt's tight ball sack, smearing the sticky fluid that had dripped there. His fingers trailed down and passed over Kurt's small puckered hole.

Kurt gasped and felt himself clench at the touch. He could hear Daddy chuckle and mumble something to Sam but all Kurt could concentrate on was the waves of pleasure lapping over him with every pull of his puppy.

Sam clambered onto the bed, shuffling close to Kurt, their skin touching and warming instantly. Daddy's fingers smoothed over Kurt's hole, back and forth, while Kurt moaned and rocked from their combined touches. Sam's puppy hardened, purpling at the tip like Kurt's, as it lay trapped against Kurt. Sam watched excitedly as Daddy's fingers start to swirl like water going down a plug hole, around and around Kurt's hole.

"Daddy!" Kurt cried out as his body bucked and spurts of clear sticky stuff shot out of his puppy.

Sam's head whipped up to look at Daddy in surprise. "What was that!"

Daddy smiled and eased Sam's hand off of Kurt's puppy, getting to stroke along Kurt's inner thighs instead, and then moved to crouch down and push the hair off of Kurt's face.

"How'd that feel, Kurt?" His warm hand stroked down Kurt's temple to his cheek.

"Amazing," Kurt slurred, his eyelids drooping heavily.

"You got all dirty there. Daddy's gonna have to clean you up, okay?" Daddy ran his thumb over Kurt's bottom lip, pulling at it gently. Kurt agreed softly, his eyes already closing even with his arms still hooked under his knees. "Shh, baby, you go to sleep. Daddy will make it all better."

* * *

Sam watched as Daddy stood and crawled onto the bed behind Kurt, leaning over his sleepy roommate, dwarfing him with his size, to lick up the sticky stuff on Kurt's stomach. Daddy licked and slurped at every drop and snuffled down to Kurt's puppy, where he took the tip of it in his mouth and sucked lightly.

Sam coughed in surprise. He'd never seen that done before in his entire life. Still flush against Kurt, his puppy stiffened even more.

Daddy twisted to look at him with a twinkle in his eye as he suckled Kurt's puppy. With a last lick, Daddy shifted his attention, licking his way down to Kurt's hairless, sticky balls. Sam shifted his hips to rub against his roommate while Daddy mouthed at and chased each ball around before sucking on each one.

The tip of Sam's puppy was getting wet against Kurt and he wondered if Daddy would put his mouth on Sam too if he got messy enough. Daddy's tongue drifted over Kurt's hole, long drags over and over it and Sam watched in envy, wanting that tongue on him, cleaning him up instead.

Sam gasped and thrust against his sleeping roommate as Daddy's pointed tongue pushed inside Kurt's hole. He grunted with every dart of Daddy's tongue, his hips grinding higher, seeking out sensation against Kurt's skin.

Beside him, Daddy groaned and reached down between his legs to rub at his crotch. Daddy's baggy jeans hid his puppy but Sam figured it must be hard like his and he wanted to see it. He wondered just how big it could get.

Kurt moaned and relaxed as Daddy's licking slowed down, his hands finally losing their grip, and his legs lowering over Daddy's frame. Sam pouted in disappointment; his puppy, fat and stiff, had nothing to rub against anymore.

"Let's tuck him in, Sammy," Daddy suggested as he climbed off the bed and pulled the covers up over Kurt. "Come on, back to bed for you as well."

"But Daddy…" Sam gestured to his hard puppy, bouncing as his feet found the floor.

"Next inspection is two nights from now, Sam. You can wait," Daddy replied gruffly, as he ambled over to Sam's bed and held the covers open.

"Please, Daddy?" Sam whined. "I'm not sleepy now."

"Sa-am…" Daddy started but Sam cut him off, hoping he wouldn't be pushing his luck too far.

"Please, Daddy? I- I'll read some of the book out?" he offered, knowing that Daddy wanted him to practice reading more and get his grades up.

Daddy looked at him and relented. "Okay. Just a bit, though."

Sam grinned and fetched the tablet to find their place in the e-book. He settled himself in bed with the device and started to read, waiting to see what Daddy would do.

_"__The boy ha-hummed in a-agreement before his dad rolled them, so the boy was spla-ayed over top, with his father's dick still snug inside him and his own c-cock pointing to the ceiling waiting to be stroked." _Sam started to read with a few hesitations here and there.

"Hang on, lemme get comfortable. Damn cock's too hard," Daddy said, undoing his belt buckle and toeing off his slippers. His loose pants hit the floor quickly, followed by Daddy's flannel shirt and t-shirt, and finally his underwear.

Sam gawked at the size of Daddy's puppy. It was huge. He had a long and thick, veined shaft with a fat mushroom cap that was flushed a dark pink. It made his and Kurt's puppy's tiny by comparison. Sam watched as it bobbed up and down, coming closer to him.

"Sit up?" Daddy asked and, as Sam complied, he settled in behind Sam, legs spread on either side.

Sam could feel the heat from Daddy's puppy as it knocked against his back. He was pulled him back to rest against Daddy's heavy, hairy belly with Daddy's scorching hot puppy trapped between them.

"There we go. Okay, carry on, Sam," Daddy instructed.

_"__His dad steadied them as he stroked his hands down the boy's chest and stomach, stopping to pinch a nipple and stroke across his hipbones."_

Daddy's hand followed the story, finding one of Sam's stiff nipples to squeeze. Sam stuttered out the next paragraph.

_"__H-he reached for the l-lube still lying beside them, handed it off to the boy and waited for it to be squirted on his palm. The boy squeezed a dollop out on his father's hand before he dropped the bottle and his head, allowing it to fall back over his dad's shoulder as hot breath tickled his ear._

Daddy's hands settled around Sam's waist, one stretched across his flat muscled abdominals just above the tip of his still hard puppy and the other sliding lower, shifting to his inner thigh, pulling it outward to open his legs further.

_"__His father's slick hand grasped his cock and stroked the entire length, then settled into a punishing rhythm that made him buck against his dad's body. The boy's ass clenched relentlessly, involuntarily, against his lover's cock as he ground his hips in tiny circles and tried to hold off coming right away. He could feel the dick still inside him twitch with life, the length engorging once more to fill him up as he arched into his father's touch and fell back against his cock. "Oh, fuck me, Daddy. Uh!""_

Daddy rolled Sam's lightly haired balls between his fingers as Sam gasped and bucked against him. Sam's eyes raced over the text, wanting more pleasure from Daddy's hand as he kept reading aloud.__

"They built a haphazard rhythm as the boy's pleasure bounced between his prostate and his dick that sent him into overload for the few final minutes. He finally bowed his back in an elegant curve and thrust his cock hard through his father's fist. Come squirted across his torso as his dad worked him through his climax.

The boy's body shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm as his father took control of the boy's hips in a solid grip and pushed him down on his cock, making him gasp and moan wildly. "Oh, God, Daddy," his voice wavered, his insides suddenly too sensitive." 

Sam squirmed as both of Daddy's hands wrapped around his puppy and started to stroke him slowly. "Oh. Oh, yeah," Sam moaned, his head falling backward against Daddy's shoulder.

"Feel good, Sam?"

"_Daddy_," Sam whined as Daddy jerked him faster. Hot breath smothered his ear as Daddy licked around inside.

"Keep reading, Sammy."

_"__T-the boy's hands dithered, not quite knowing what to do in his boneless state. They finally settled in his hair, gripping tight, as his father's cock continued to fuck up into him. "Oh, God, D-Daddy. I c-can't. OH," he cried. His own dick, that had refused to go soft, demanded satisfaction once again as his body quaked with the force of his father's thrusting._

His dad grunted as he worked the boy's body on his cock tirelessly. The boy whimpered as his father's hips began a wild flurry and hammered his dick into him remorselessly.

_The boy howled as his dad's cock nudged his prostate with every push and he practically sang his cry of pleasure as his body tightened once more. His cock dribbled come helplessly on his stomach while his father's cock thrust in deeply and another surge of come was surrendered inside of him._

They both lay there panting as their bodies cooled. His dad's fingers eased their pressure on the boy's now bruised skin as he lay sprawled out messily above him." Sam stopped reading abruptly as Daddy's hand let go of his puppy and rubbed over his hole instead.

"You gonna get messy for Daddy?" Sam moaned and wriggled against the thick fingers, wanting to feel more. "You want Daddy to clean you up to?" Sam panted as a fingertip slipped inside him.

"Yes!" he cried out hoarsely.

Daddy pushed Sam forward on the bed, getting him twist on his back and followed him on his knees, leaning over Sam and taking his puppy in his mouth to suck on.

"Yes. Yes," Sam gasped out, his hands drifting to cup Daddy's bald head. Daddy sucked more and more of Sam's puppy into his mouth making Sam's hips buck up wildly. "Dad-Daddy!" Sam groaned out as pleasure rushed through his body and he gushed into Daddy's mouth.

Sam lay there breathing heavily as Daddy licked him clean and kissed his way up to chest, licking and nipping at Sam's nipples. A finger rubbed at his hole again, and slid inside quickly, pumping in and out while Daddy rubbed his big puppy against Sam's hip.

"Will you clean me up, Sam?" Daddy grunted out as he ground against Sam's body.

"Okay," Sam replied in a dazed voice. The bed moved beneath him as Daddy climbed over top of him, resting on his knees and hovering over Sam's chest. The only thing Sam could see was the huge shining cap of Daddy's cock above him. Sam's hands braced themselves against Daddy's thick thighs as he opened his mouth and reached up to close his plump lips around the tip.

"That's good, Sam. Oh, _good_ boy," Daddy moaned out and shifted forward a little, cradling Sam's head in his broad hands. "Like that. Yeah, a little more." Daddy helped Sam suck in more of his puppy by shifting his head back and forth. "Ready, kiddo?"

Sam hummed, his mouth too full to do anything else, while Daddy worked his puppy between his lips faster and faster until a load of hot salty liquid spilled across Sam's tongue. He swallowed down the first mouthful as Daddy's puppy kept spouting out more. His mouth gaped open, trying to drag in a fresh breath and he coughed a little at the onslaught of fluid. Daddy's puppy popped free and leaked the last of it all over his bottom lip and chin as Sam swallowed the rest.

Above him, Daddy slumped down, resting on Sam's chest as he stroked his puppy. Sam smacked his lips together and licked them clean while Daddy's puppy bumped it against his lips and tongue.

"One more," Daddy encouraged, holding his puppy to Sam's mouth. Sam happily opened up and slid his tongue out along the softening shaft. "Suck?" Sam smiled, closing his lips around the tip and letting Daddy push further in for a few more strokes until he pulled out and got up. Daddy helped Sam get back into bed the right away around and pulled the covers up, wiping a smudge of fluid off Sam's chin.

"You did so good, Sammy. I think you're ready to try something new next time."

"Really?" Sam said, happy to have done everything right.

"Uh huh. Kurt. Good night, Sam." Daddy ruffled Sam's fluffy blond hair affectionately.

"Daddy? Do we have to wait for two days?"

Daddy smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, you do, kiddo. The girls need to be tucked in tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay. Good night, Daddy." Daddy simply winked at him and then flicked off the light, leaving Sam to drift off feeling satisfied.


	2. Rachel & Santana's night in

**Pairings**: Rachel/Santana/Burt  
**Warnings**: Breath play, face fucking, slut shaming, a little power play between the girls.

**A/N** – this is the first part of this chapter - more of this threesome to come later (y'know, after I write it).

* * *

"Like hungry little birds, aren't you?" Daddy murmured as Santana and Rachel's lips met around his cock. "Just waiting for Daddy to feed your little bellies."

Both seniors were nude, kneeling on their bedroom floor, teasing each other by sucking on each other's tongues and then dick between them. Rachel took over, swallowing the cock head and sucking expertly while Santana busied herself with Daddy's balls.

"Keep sucking on it and you'll get it, baby. You'll get it all," Daddy sighed. Santana rolled her eyes but kept her mouth busy until Daddy grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back. "Watch it, or you won't get what you want, 'Tana," Daddy warned, frowning only until Santana smiled slyly and Rachel stopped sucking him to pout.

"Santana!" Rachel scolded. She didn't want to miss anything tonight. Nights like this were rare enough as it was and soon they'd be off at different colleges. She wanted to make the most of the time the three of them had left. Santana hadn't gone down on her for days and it'd been a week since she'd had Daddy inside her so she wasn't about to let her roommate waste this opportunity.

"Fine. But I needs to get some too, Hobbit. Shove over." Santana's long black hair shimmied as she nudged her should against Rachel's. "C'mon," she murmured. "Come and kiss me." Santana's mouth stretched over the fat cap of Daddy's cock, her tongue sliding over his slit and stretching out towards Rachel.

Daddy swept Rachel's long hair off the side of her face, holding a handful of it and guiding her into another messy kiss with Santana, his cock trapped between their sliding tongues.

"That's it. No more fighting between my girls. There's enough for everyone." He hummed with every swipe and smack of their lips. "Whose gonna take Daddy tonight?" he asked as Rachel whimpered immediately.

"Please, Daddy? I need to be fucked," Rachel begged.

Santana chuckled. "Oh please, I bet that sack of potatoes quarterback has been giving it to you. You're practically joined at the lips these days." Rachel harrumphed and went back to sucking on the cock in front of her. "See? I knew it! Daddy's little slut just needs a cock in her at all times, doesn't she?" Rachel barely pulled off before she started defending her boyfriend.

"I'll have you know Finn is a very capable lover but-" She took a breath to argue her point but Santana pushed her head down, forcing Daddy's thick shaft into her mouth.

"Uh uh, you wanted cock, slut, you take it." Her roommate pulled and pushed Rachel until she was bobbing on Daddy's dick forcefully, not that she needed the encouragement. Her breath rattled in her chest as tears pricked her eyes with how deep she was taking Daddy in.

"Don't stop, slut. Don't stop or Daddy won't give it to you. You want it, don't you? You want Daddy to pound your little cunny? Fuck you hard while I lick you out. I'm gonna suck you 'til you come, slut."

"Pwease!" Rachel choked out before taking Daddy into her throat and swallowing convulsively. She gurgled with her mouth full, her eyes rolling back in pleasure when she felt Santana slid in behind her, those strong tan thighs bracketing her body and those wicked hands groping her bare breasts, squeezing hard.

"You can't wait for me can you, slut? You gonna come right here 'n' drip all on the carpet? Fucking messy little slut." Santana slid her hands in opposite directions, one reaching for Rachel's throat and the other dipping between her pussy lips.

Rachel grunted as fingers pressed against her clit, rubbing hard and fast; her roommate knew how to push all of her buttons. Her skin buzzed, feeling alive under Santana's touch. Her roommate's breath was hot in her ear as Santana murmured incessantly.

"Show Daddy. G'on, show Daddy what a fucking hungry little cunt you are. Choking on cock and coming all over the floor."

Lights started to pop in front of her eyes as Santana's fingers around her throat started to squeeze, making Daddy's cock inside her bulge. She could hear her own cries, muffled and distant, become more urgent as she edged closer to coming.

"You want me to make you lick it up?" Rachel whined, her pussy clenching erratically at Santana's words.

"You do, don't you? Fuck, Rach. You're such a. Dirty. Little. Whore."

Rachel's body seized up under her roommate's hands, her eyes squeezing closed, as her orgasm rocketed through her veins. She strained upwards to keep Daddy in for a second longer, the tendons in her neck straining as her body shook, but she heard him grunt as his cock slipped free and she rocked back down onto Santana's fingers, chasing her touch.

"OH!" Rachel gasped brokenly as Santana's fingers slid inside her, fucking in lightening fast. "Fu-ck...fuck!" Her body trembled again as another wave of pleasure crashed over her, making her slump against Santa's warm skin.

"Shh. Shh," Santana soothed. "Good girl."


End file.
